Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0
|Urutoraman Faitingu Eboryūshon Zero}} is a fighting game from the series Ultraman Fighting Evolution. It is the fifth and currently last entry in the series. The game was released to coincide with the release of the film, Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers. Both the movie and the game were created to commemorate the 40th anniversary of Ultraman. Story mode for the Ultra Brothers takes place sometime before the movie while Ultraman Mebius' story mode takes place after Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace got stuck on Earth after fighting U-Killersaurus. Spirit System This game is also featured with a new spirit system. The spirit can be unlocked by buying it in the Extras Mode or unlocking during the fights in Story Mode. To use the spirits is by pressing R button. Ultras Every member of Ultra Brothers has their own STORY 0 version of spirit in this game with the exception of Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra, Astra, Ultraman King, Ultraman Mebius and Seven's Superior. STORY 0 spirits have enhanced effect but only last a short duration and causes the user take more damage. *Ultraman (Press triangle to select the STORY 0 version): Increase damage for grabbing and throwing attacks. *Ultraseven (Press triangle to select the STORY 0 version): Increase damage for normal and heavy attacks after combo. *Ultraman Jack (Press triangle to select the STORY 0 version): Increase sp bar while being attacked. *Ultraman Ace (Press triangle to select the STORY 0 version): SP charges faster after using sp (effect can be increased by repeatedly using sp and using more powerful SP). *Ultraman Taro (Press triangle to select the STORY 0 version): SP bar increases faster. *Ultraman Leo (Press triangle to select the STORY 0 version): SP charge, defense and power increases after taking damage. *Astra: Can jump if an attack connects the opponent. *Zoffy (Press triangle to select the STORY 0 version): Increase damage of all finishers. *Ultraman Mebius: Combo triangle with circle attacks. *Father of Ultra: Cancels enemy spirit. *Mother of Ultra: Health recovery. *Ultraman King: Maximum SP bar. *Seven's Superior: Increase damage for every attack and increased SP charge after combo. Kaiju and Seijin Ultra Q *Ballonga: Absorbs opponent's SP. Ultraman *Alien Baltan: Increases movement speed. *Zetton: Increases defense when not attacking. *Red King: Attacks cannot be blocked. *Skydon: Increases defense, eliminates stun, decreases speed. *Bullton: Reverses opponent direction when guarding. *Zambolar: Attacks cause fire damage. *Zaragas: Increases defense after taking damage. *Goldon: Turns the user golden. Ultraseven *Miclas: Increases attack, more vulnerable against electric attacks. *Windam: Increases attack, more vulnerable against beam attacks. *Agira: Increases speed, decreases defense. *Eleking: Attacks cause electric damage. *Gyeron Starbeam: Recovers some health when attacked. *Alien Guts: Increases attack and defense when opponent has less SP than the user. Return of Ultraman *Black King: Greatly increases attack. *Yametaranese: Greatly decreases both the user and the opponent's attack. *Sartan: User disappears if attacked when guarding. *Beacon: Interferes with the opponent's screen. *Pris-ma: Decreases the power of opponent's beam attacks, SP bar charges when hit by beam attacks. *Draculas: Boosts all attributes at night, decreases all attributes, no effects at dawn. Ultraman Ace *Vakishim *Alien Hipporito *Signalion *Daidarahoshi *Ace Killer *Soundgillar Ultraman Taro *Liveking *Alien Temperor *Mururoa *Oni Banba *Rindon *Dorobon Ultraman Leo *Alien Babalou *Alien Tsuruk *Pressure *Uringa *Spectra *Absorba *Nova Game Modes Story Mode In this mode, the player chooses any Ultraman of his/her choice and they follow their own story. All Ultramen except Leo and Mebius have an alternate time mode along with their story mode. Versus Modes Vs CPU:The player can select Ultramen or Monsters to fight each other. Vs Human:Same as the above but done with other players. Battle Mode The "Survival" Mode to the game. By fighting an endless amount of monsters with any character that the player chooses, points can be earned that can be used to purchase extra features for the game's gallery. Training Mode/Tutorial Mode In this mode, the player can learn or train with the game's basics. Ultra Super Dictionary 50 The gallery mode where the player can view prizes that he/she has won by using the points that he/she earned in Battle Mode or Story Mode. If the player collects all 50 prizes, there will be 10 extra prizes Options Players are able to change settings in this mode. Alternate Time Mode In this mode, the player has the same matches but some of them are different. There is the stage where he/she can battle Alien Babalou early and in the end, he/she will also have to to beat Possessed Zoffy controlled by Yapool. There are less battles in this mode but they are harder. *To get this mode, the player must choose any Ultraman except Ultraman Leo and Ultraman Mebius and can continue the story as usual. After Zoffy gets injured by saving the player, Mother Of Ultra will tell the player that he needs 3 days to recover. Then, the player can choose any Ultraman to fight with. After the player finishes fighting with that Ultraman, then he/she starts the second battle with the same Ultraman. As soon the battle starts, the player should pause the game and save it. After that, they should go to the PSP menu, find the date & time settings and, at least, set it to 3 days forward (or manually wait for 3 days). Finally, the player must beat the remaining 4 Ultramen and continue the story as usual. Characters Returning Characters Ultras *Ultraman (Patrols space after the story) *Ultraseven (Protects the Earth from monster attacks after the story) *Ultraman Jack (Protects Nebula M78 from Alien Nackle and Black King after the story) *Ultraman Ace (Successfully destroys Planet Golgota after the story) *Ultraman Taro (Mentors Ultraman Mebius after the story) *Ultraman Leo (Protects the Earth from the Giras Brothers and Alien Magma after the story) *Zoffy (Trainer for every Ultra except Ultraman Leo) Kaiju and Seijin *Eleking *Alien Baltan *Vakishim *Zetton New Characters Ultras *Ultraman Mebius (Has to grasp his true potential after beating Choju Vakishim after the story) *Father of Ultra Kaiju and Seijin *Alien Hipporito *Black King *Alien Temperor *Alien Babarue Non-Playable *Mother of Ultra: Appears only in cutscenes, where she treats wounded Ultras, also usable as a spirit *Astra: Only appears as a spirit *Alien Nackle: Appears as part of Black's King's finisher *Yapool: The main antagonist of the game *Possessed Zoffy: Hidden Final Boss of the game *Possessed Baltan: Optional enemy in the game *Possessed Temperor: Optional enemy in the game *Possessed Babarue: Final Boss of the game for all characters except Mebius Stages *Central City Grounds **Day (according to the PSP clock time) **Dawn (according to the PSP clock time) **Night (according to the PSP clock time) *Minato Amusement Park **Day (according to the PSP clock time) **Dawn (according to the PSP clock time) **Night (according to the PSP clock time) *Oblivion Hill **Day (according to the PSP clock time) **Dawn (according to the PSP clock time) **Night (according to the PSP clock time) *Gas Tank Citadel **Day (according to the PSP clock time) **Dawn (according to the PSP clock time) **Night (according to the PSP clock time) *Kobe Offcoast **Day (according to the PSP clock time) **Dawn (according to the PSP clock time) **Night (according to the PSP clock time) *Planet Golgotha *M78 Training Center Non-Playable *Construction Site (Yapool's Barrier): Available only in Story Mode, during the fight with the final boss *Construction Site (with Ultra Brothers statues): Available only in Story Mode, during the fight with the final boss Trailer Banpresto released the game's trailer in 2006. Gallery ULJS00069_1.02_0.jpg|Title screen (Day) ULJS00069_1.02_0 1.jpg|Title screen (Evening) ULJS00069_1eyndkdl.jpg|Title screen (Night) bandicam 2016-05-15 14-49-31-734.jpg Screenshot_2017-01-02-19-45-59.png Screenshot_2017-01-02-19-55-43.png Screenshot_2017-01-02-20-33-06.png|Ultraman (STORY 0 version) stats Trivia *Despite being new to the Ultraman Fighting Evolution series, The new characters are clones of pre-existing characters from earlier monsters from the previous games of the Ultraman Fighting Evolution series. *#Black King is a clone of Golza from Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. *#Alien Hipporito is a clone of Alien Mefilas from Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. *#Alien Babarue is a clone of Alien Magma from Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. *#Alien Temperor is a clone of Waroga from Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. *#Father of Ultra is a clone of Ultraman 80 from Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. *#Ultraman Mebius is a clone of Ultraman Justice from Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. *Alien Nackle was originally going to be put into the game but was scrapped for unknown reasons. *In the Gas Tank stage, a tank with Kemular sign can be seen. *In the Land of Light stage, an Ultraman King statue can be seen clearly. *Ultraman Ace was written as "Ultraman A" in the character selection screen. During the dialogue of story mode, however, his name was written as "Ultraman Ace". Category:Video Games Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution series